She's mine, only mine
by Liz West Vega
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot dedicado a la gente que lee mi fic Jade's hope y para mi escritor amigo: arandiagrande


Hola guerreros ¿como están?, espero y estén bien :)

Bien, este one-shot va dedicado a toda la gente que lee mi fic _"Jade's Hope" _, en especial a un escritor amigo mio: **arandiagrande **(les recomiendo leer sus fics, en especial "_Carta a_ _Cat_") espero que te guste este one-shot Alberto ;)

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

**NOTA 2: es el segundo M que escribo en mi vida, así que sean comprensibles**

* * *

><p><strong>SHE'S MINE, ONLY MINE<strong>

Jade miró de reojo a la joven que se encontraba sentada en el asiento de copiloto de su auto y sonrio, aun no podía creer lo que hace poco había pasado, creía estar en una especie de sueño.

Ambas habían contraído matrimonio.

Ahora eran compañeras de vida, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad.

Jade sonrio bobamente, su compañera le miró y sonrió -bien, oficialmente soy la señora Vega de West- dijo la latina, la gótica sonrio, Tori Vega de West, ¡sonaba perfecto!

...

Jade aparcó su coche frente a una enorme casa, producto del esfuerzo de ambas jóvenes, Tori la cantante pop famosa del momento y Jade la directora y guionista de las peliculas de terror del momento.

Ambas jóvenes bajaron del auto y entraron a aquella casa, al entrar, Jade tomo a Tori de la cintura y le abrazó, aun no creia el haberse casado con Tori, su Tori, solo suya y ella solo de aquella latina.

Jade enterró su nariz en el cuello de la latina y percibió el aroma de la latina: vainilla con un leve toque de café.

Tori se separo de la gótica y le beso, la gótica correspondió a aquel beso, haciendo que poco a poco subiera de intensidad, Jade rozó con su lengua el labio inferior de Tori, la latina al sentir la lengua de su esposa abrió mas la boca, la gótica introdujo su lengua e inició una pequeña danza con la lengua de Tori.

Unos gemidos salían de la boca la latina, Jade sonreía contra los labios de la latina.

Luego de darle la atención necesaria a los labios de Tori, la gótica paso al cuello de la latina, la cual gimió al sentir los labios de la gótica en su cuello -J-Jade...p-para...Liz llegara en cualquier mo-momento- pidió la latina, la gótica sonrió ante lo que dijo su esposa -no te preocupes, Beck y Cat le llevaran a pasear al centro comercial y después se quedara a dormir con ellos- dijo Jade, Tori asintió y beso apasionadamente a Jade.

No quería causarle un trauma psicológico a su pequeña hija de 6 años.

Jade colocó a la latina en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en la sala de la casa, siguió besando el cuello de la latina y poco a poco fue bajando el vestido de seda blanco que traía puesto la latina, dejándola nada mas que en ropa interior.

-¿quieres que siga?- preguntó Jade, la latina miro a su esposa y asintió, Jade sonrió y beso a la latina.

Las manos de Jade viajaron por el vientre de la latina, la cual sintió su piel erizarse al sentir las pálidas manos de su compañera.

Con un rápido movimiento, Jade le quito el sostén a Tori, la latina gimió ante tal acto -eres hermosa, Vega- dijo Jade, Tori se sonrojo ante lo que la gótica había dicho, Jade al ver el sonrojo de la latina sonrió.

Jade tomo entre sus dientes el pezon derecho de la latina, mientras su mano derecha jugaba y apretaba el pezon izquierdo.

La latina sentia oleadas de placer recorriendo su cuerpo, sentia su centro humedo, necesitaba urgentemente a Jade dentro de ella.

-J-Jade...- fue lo unico que pudl decir la latina, la gotica dejo de jugar con los pechos de la latina y le miro. -¿que es lo que mi doncella desea?- pregunto mientras apartaba un mechon de pelo del rostro de su compañera.

-A ti...- fue lo único que dijo las latina, Jade sonrió, y con un movimiento rápido arranco la panti de su compañera -no es justo que aun tengas puesto tu vestido- reprocho Tori, Jade miro a su esposa, sonrió y le complació, quitándose aquel vestido negro y arrojándolo a cualquier parte de la sala.

Luego de quitarse el vestido, la gótica puso toda su atención en el centro de Tori y comenzó a masajearlo, la latina al sentir los dedos de Jade en su centro gimió, Jade sonrió, le excitaba el escuchar los gemidos de la latina.

Tori ya no podía esperar mas, necesitaba a Jade dentro suyo.

-Jade...ya no aguantó...- gimió la latína, Jade sonrió, era cierto, su Tori estaba muy humeda, con cierta rudeza, la gótica introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de su esposa, la cual lanzo un fuerte gemido, que la gótica juraría que lo escucharon sus vecinos.

Jade inició un vaivén lento, Tori enterró sus uñas en el sillón, sentia que explotaría, Jade continuó con el vaivén, mientras con su otra mano apretaba y jugaba con el pezon izquierdo de la latina.

Tori gemía, sentía que pronto llegaría a su clímax, Jade lo noto e introdujo otro dedo, aumentando la velocidad del vaivén.

Luego de unos segundos, Tori llego a su clímax.

Jade sonrió, abrazo de la cintura a la latina y le beso, Tori correspondió al beso -te amo, Vega- susurro Jade, Tori sonrió - yo también te amo, Jade- dijo, tomo a Jade por los hombros y le coló en el sillón. -ahora me toca a mi hacerte mia- dijo la latina, Jade sonrió...

Tori ahora era suya, solo suya y la haría la mujer mas feliz de la tierra.

THE END

* * *

><p>Y bien...¿les gusto?, se que fue muy rápido, pero no saben como deseaba terminarlo.<p>

Como notaran, escribir M no es lo mio, amo leerlo, pero no escribirlo.

Escribí esto por que se los prometí a los que leen mi fic Jade's hope, en especial a Alberto.

Si me vieran ahorita, mi rostro esta mas rojo que un jitomate.

Bien, espero que les haya gustado este one-shot.

nos leemos luego, se cuidan mis guerreros :)

Dejen review

NOTA: cualquier falta de ortografía o tienen algún consejo, son bienvenidos


End file.
